Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 3: Are you Smarter than a box?
Last time on BTWTUP: Team FG won again, this time, its a cake making contest, Team BW is UFE, now, who gets eliminated? Wellcome this is the most shortest elimination, because only 1 person got votes, with how many votes? 6 to be exact, 5 less than last time, but, the person with more then just a vote, is Moneybag, the rest are safe from elimination, (Chalk, Sans, Bubble Wand, and green Rocky got 1 bone) bye bye Moneybag, (moneybag gets send to the TSB) Team FG won again, they get 2 bones, sans keeps the lose token, plus, after being eliminated, you keep your items, the challenge is a test! unlike previous time, which required skills and creativity, now, its about Brains! ok, just answer the questions, its easy, these are the questions: # Name the worst contestant i have ever known, # Can bubbles pop underwater? # What is Infinity Minus Infinity? # Bow died permanently from II, How did she die? and why she cant be recovered? # with how many votes was Flower eliminated in BFDI 24? Answer the questions, challenge ends till 28th of April wubby, Sans and green starry didnt do the challenge, green starry gets eliminated, i am TIREd of this, if you dont do challenges 3 time in a row, you get eliminated, (Green Starry gets teleported to the TSB) and, this is a 3 VS 5, Flower grassy: 3/5 Green Rocky: 3/5 Flower tree: 3/5 Chalk: 2/5 CBoP: 3/5 Lizy: 3/5 Bubble Wand: 2/5 baseball Cap: 2/5 yes, you must do the whole sentence, now for the answers: # Toadstool # yes # Error # electrocuted, and the notification cant pass to mephone, # 524 Team BW: 7/15 Team FG: 14/25 cuz Team FG got more then 50% correct, while Team BW got less, but close to 50%, they are UFE Once again, why am i Suprised? lets see who gets the 5 bones, with the random name picker! (it lands on Lizy) ok, lizy got the 5 bones, but, who gets the lose token? (it lands on baseball cap) ok, baseball cap got the lose token, now, Vote who you want to be eliminated in the comments: Sans, Green Rocky, Chalk, or Bubble Wand till the 29th of April, References The title is a reference to BFDI 3: Are you smarter than a snowball, BFDI references, bubbles can pop underwater, cuz bubble popped while losing her breath, and there was a question about flower having 524 votes, the 3rd question, which is a reference to the Google Caluclator, which says error, the 4th question was about Inanimate Insanity, the first question was some mentioning of TSSES and PvZ, for the answer, and the other answers from the contestants were referencing FAGS, the host of TSSES 2, which became a contestant in TSSES 4, and Battleaxe enemy, which is from TSSES 3, but debuted in TSSES 4, and appears in TSSES 5 (idk if FAGS is in it too,) Category:BTWTUP Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:BattleReviews's Articles